vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
B'Elanna Torres
|-|Chief Engineer Torres= |-|Klingon Torres= |-|Assimilated Torres= Summary B'Elanna Torres was a Klingon-Human hybrid and former Maquis who served as chief engineer on the Federation starship USS Voyager under Captain Kathryn Janeway. In 2371, while Starfleet was trying to capture the Maquis raider Val Jean in the Badlands, she and the rest of her Maquis crew were pulled 70,000 light years across the galaxy, deep into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker's array and forced to merge with the crew of the Voyager during its estimated seventy-year journey home. Before serving as Voyager's chief engineer, B'Elanna had joined the Maquis right after dropping out of the Academy after years of disciplinary issues. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Parallax", "Prime Factors", "Extreme Risk", "Lineage") Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, likely higher with plak tow. 9-C to 8-C with Type 1 phasers. 9-C to High 8-C with Type 2 phasers. At least High 8-C, likely 8-B with Type 3 phasers | 10-B | 9-C, Unknown with Vidiian weaponry | Unknown | 9-B Name: B'Elanna Torres Origin: Star Trek: Voyager Gender: Female Age: 22-29 Classification: ½ Klingon (mother), ½ Human (father) | Borg Powers and Abilities: Expert engineer, Capable of H2H combat, Skilled with phaser weapons (which can be used to stun, heat, kill, self-detonate or disintegrate living creatures, and modified to impact phased or interphased targets or disrupt a hologram's holo-matrix), Sensor reading, analysis and recording (with tricorder), Healing (with medkit), minor Resistance to the Phage, Can survive in outer space and harsh environments with the EV suit (which comes with a back-up system, being magnetized, life support and propulsion), Forcefield Creation (via voice command in a starship), Site-to-site transportation, Can operate auxiliary crafts | Expert engineer, Can operate auxiliary crafts | Peak Human, Skilled H2H combat, Skilled with directed energy weapons, Resistance to the Phage, Can operate auxiliary crafts | Flight, Spaceflight, Phaser emitters, Deflector beam (which can be configured to disable the weapons systems of vessels), Photon torpedo, Photonic missile, Pulsed phased weaponry, Subspace bubbles, Sensor array, Sensor analysis and recording, Deflector shields with Multi-adaptive shielding, Tractor beam, Transporter, Replicator, Statistics Amplification (more power can be diverted to the weapons systems or shields), Warp fields to allow FTL | Same as the first, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Partial Cyborgization, Can walk through force fields, Nanotechnology, Longevity, Hacking, Resistance to becoming part of the Borg Collective with neural suppressant Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Held her own against Cardassians and can take them down and other aliens), likely higher with plak tow (Was induced with the Vulcan pon farr). Street level (Possesses enough force to break large objects into pieces, such as urns) to Building level with Type 1 phasers (The normal maximum setting on a hand phaser would vaporize a humanoid lifeform or a Human-size android with a single hit). Street level to Large Building level+ with Type 2 phasers (The standard level 16 setting on a Type 2 phaser could be used to vaporize tunnels through rock large enough to crawl through, the level 16 wide-field setting could easily destroy half of a large building with a single shot, superior to older 2260s Type 2 phasers with the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship when overloaded). At least Large Building level+, likely City Block level with Type 3 phasers (Approximately 650 cubic meters of rock are disintegrated per shot. Could fire large beams a meter across which would melt anything in the nearby vicinity. Far more powerful than typical phaser weaponry. Could potentially dissolve Borg drones entirely at the highest setting, as well as affect Changelings, who could materialize into most known substances.) | Human level | Street level, Unknown with Vidiian weaponry | Unknown (Shuttlecrafts can be equipped with Type 4 phasers, Delta Flyer-types feature Borg-inspired weapon system and transporters could potentially be used to beam out a variety of explosives and other dangerous items) | Wall level Speed: At least Athletic Human, Speed of Light attack speed with phasers | Normal Human | Peak Human | Relativistic+ with impulse drive, Speed of Light to Massively FTL+ with warp drive | At least Athletic Human Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely higher | Regular Human | Peak Human | Unknown | Likely Class 5+ Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, likely higher | Human Class | Street Class | Unknown | Wall Class Durability: At least Athlete level, likely higher. Unknown with force fields | Human level | Street level | Unknown (Shuttlecrafts are equipped with deflector shields, Delta Flyer-types are equipped with ultra-aerodynamic tetraburnium alloy hull, parametallic hull plating, immersive shielding and unimatrix shielding, Delta Flyer II is also reinforced with duranium and tritanium alloy) | At least Wall level Stamina: Athletic | Normal | High | N/A | Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range, with Type 1 phasers: stun – thirty meters, heat – two meters, disrupt – twenty meters, dematerialization – ten meters, with Type 2 phasers: stun – ninety meters, heat – six meters, disrupt – sixty meters, dematerialization – thirty meters | Standard melee range | Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with Vidiian weaponry | Several thousand kilometers, 40,000 km transporter effective range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Hand phaser, phaser pistol, compression phaser rifle, combadge, tricorder (TR-580 Mark VII, TR-590 Mark X), engineering tool kit, medkit, EV suit, portable transporter, Type 6 shuttlecraft (Sacajawea, Drake), Type 8 shuttlecraft (Drake), Type 9 shuttlecraft (Cochrane I & II), Voyager aeroshuttle, Delta Flyer-type I & II | None | Vidiian device | Type 4 phasers, photon torpedoes, photonic missiles, pulse phased weapons, replicator, transporter, deflector shield, tractor beam | Assimilation tubule, Alcoves, Several Implants, Exo-plating, Extraction tubule, Proximity transceiver, Vocal subprocessor, Nanovirus Intelligence: Extraordinary genius; helped engineer nanoprobes that were used as weapons, built a polaron modulator that helped Voyager escape a void in space that trapped ships, helped design temporal shielding that can resist being erased from a timeline by the Krenim weapon ship Weaknesses: Phasers have no effect on neutronium alloys, had difficulty controlling her temper | Non-aggressive, cannot synthesize key proteins | Impulsive, too prideful and honorable | Kinetic force (Has proven to be far more effective than energy weapons), The Borg are still dependent on their organic parts (Making biological weapons useful to some extent) Key: Hybrid | Human | Klingon | Piloting Shuttlecrafts | Borg Gallery File:Maquis_Takeover_Torres.png|Maquis Takeover Torres File:Duelist_Torres.png|Duelist Torres File:Liaison_Torres_Full.png|Liaison Torres Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Hackers Category:Engineers Category:Time Travelers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Military Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier